1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method for changing user-originating information through interactions with other users, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and/or an apparatus configured to perform the same. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a method for changing user-originating information by searching a second mobile device of a second user as a target for performing a specific interaction with a first user of a first mobile device within a desired (or, alternatively, a predetermined) distance from the location of the first mobile device, transmitting to, or receiving from, the second mobile device data related to a specific interaction if a specified touch gesture is detected by the first mobile device, and allowing a server to update the information originating from at least either of the first and the second users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently as smart devices have been widely used, users of the smart devices increasingly perform interactions through the smart devices. Smart device users perform interactions, including giving or receiving gifts with others or carrying out financial transactions, by using smart devices.
In particular, building relationships with others or growing personal connections in social networks may examples of interactions that may be performed by using such smart devices. To build relationships with others and grow personal connections in social networks, users of social network service (SNS) may send so-called “friend requests” to others, which may be accomplished through a cumbersome procedure. For example, the user may have to search a name (or nickname) of other person whom they want to build relationships with, click or touch a button, send a message of friend request to the person and then wait for the person's acceptance. However, it may be difficult for users who are not familiar with SNS to perform such procedure.